Angel with a shotgun
by Cherrygum2000
Summary: When angels fall from heaven, they are reborn. Brady doesn't think he belongs here. Even though he is the king of an island, he is more important that. Because King Brady Mitchell Alexander Parker Knight, is a fallen angel. It all began when he flipped Mikayla to the ground.
1. Chapter 1

Brady POV

In my opinion, I'm pretty normal. Yeah sure, I' m smart and pretend to be stupid, sue me.

You cant really expect for a guy that is 16 years old and just became king an island to be as smart as I am, so I pretend to be like my brother, Boomer.

Lazy, stupid and an ass, sorry the language comes with the package, I don't belong here. I'm sorry, its just… well I just have the feeling that I don't belong here. I walked on the warm sand of the island as I thought about my life, it was the middle of the night, but I don't sleep, like, at all. So I just go around walking and minding my own. Then I walk back to the castle and pretend to sleep until mid day while I just start thinking.

I do that a lot "Eliett" I froze, that name sounded familiar, I turned to see who had said that. 'Ee-liy-ett) that's how its pronounced, but I didn't know what it meant. I shook my head.

There was no one, but me in the beach.

I walked around until before sunrise, I walked to the castle and sneaked in. When I got to my room I walked to the balcony and sat on the railing, I liked to watch the sunrise. It was beautiful, I always kept things to my self. Its sad that I cant be myself. I always watch out for everyone in my family.

When the sun was up I went to my bed and stared at the ceiling, when I heard footsteps I closed my eyes and waited for Mikayla to get us out of bed.

She called our names like a million times, we didn't respond. She sighed loudly annoyed then she ninja flipped my brother who woke up on the impact.

"what the heck woman!" he yelled at her, even though my eyes were closed I could tell she rolled her eyes.

Then she tried to flip me out of bed, but my reflexes kicked in and I grabbed her arm when she made the move to touch me. She looked surprised, I didn't know how I did it but I somehow managed to flip HER onto the ground.

She landed on her back. "OH MY GOD! I am so sorry!" I yelped and helped her up. I was on my white pajamas with a white V neck and my hair was messed up.

So I was surprised when she said and I quote "you're a very beautiful angel" her eyes were misty and she was looking at me.

"O-okay" I said. Honestly I was weird out. "I think you bumped your head pretty hard." I said. "Brady! How did you do that!?' said Boomer, before I could answer the volcano started to shake,


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

"What's happening?" asked Boomer "does it look like I know?!" I asked. Then the shaking stopped. Mikayla had passed out again.

"We need to get her to the shaman" I said and carried Mikayla bridal style."My kings?! Are you alright?!" asked Mason as he came in the room.

Oh, fudge.

Before he could say anything about me holding his daughter like this I said something which I regretted right after.

"We need to get her to the shaman" I said. He looked at me weird, then I realized why. Boomer was panicking like a little girl while I was acting calm. "What are you waiting for Mason?" I snapped and he took the guard girl from me.

Once we were out of the castle, there was a bunch of villagers demanding an answer. I sighed and tried to get their attention.

Once they were focused on me they turned quiet. "People, we are not sure why that happened but as soon as we find out we will be sure to tell you." I said, apparently that was good enough for them because they walked back to their homes.

I sighed and nodded for Mason to keep on walking towards the Elders who were already checking out the problem. "What happened?" asked Boomer.

"We are not very sure my kings." I nodded and put my right hand on my left shoulder as I bit my nail. "Are you alright my king?" asked one of the elders.

"Just worried that's all" I said, the Elders seemed surprised at my words. "What happened to her?" asked one of them as he nodded to Mikayla. "Well…" I said

"Brady accidently ninja flipped her when she was going to ninja flip HIM out of bed. She accidently landed on the floor and hit her head and when Brady helped her up, then she called him a beautiful angel and then the volcano started shaking and she passed out again" said Boomer all in one breath.

Instead of getting scared under Mason's glare, I glared at Boomer, which made him get scared.

I turned back to the Elders who had shocked faces, "it cant be"


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

So what? I'm smart, sue me." I told Boomer and Mason. "Look I don't have time for this" I said and turned to one of the elders. "Do you have any idea why the volcano did that?" I asked as I crossed my arms.

The elders shared a worried glance before turning to me. "Well we have an idea my king." He said. "Well what is it." I said, "my king, do you sleep? At all?" he asked.

"Ummm no" I admitted, they shared a glance. Boomer was confused I could tell, but so was I, how did they know?

"A-are you smarter than you should be?" he asked. I glanced down at my feet and mumbled a maybe. "Do you have a feeling that you don't belong here? Like, on earth?" another asked.

"Are you saying my brother is an alien with awesome super powers sent to destroy humanity and he doesn't know it?!" asked Boomer. I rolled my eyes.

"No Boomer, I'm not an alien with awesome superpowers sent to destroy humanity. And to answer your question, yes, I don't belong here." I said

Then I realized what I had said, 'I don't belong here' "Then our conclusion is right, my king, you are half an angel.

**A/N: ** IF YOU GUYS HAVE ANY IDEAS THAT CAN HELP WITH THE STORY, IM ALL EARS. OH AND BTW, I AM MAKING A CROSS OVER BETWEEN GLEE AND POK, I ALSO HAVE A FEW IDEAS ON MAKING ANOTHER BRADY STORY.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

"What do you mean by half an angel?" I asked, "When an angel falls from heaven, they are reborn into a child. A much desired child that his parents wish so much that they would do anything to get him, or her, so the angel is reborn." He said.

So Boomer is a fallen angel too?" I asked "no, but since they knew that Boomer would not be the child your parents desired, you were born." They explained.

"Oh, so what should I do?" I asked, "We must find your grace and put it back in you," he explained, "okay, how do I do that." I said as I kicked a rock as I walked back in forth on the plaza.

"Maybe I can help?" said a girl's voice. I turned around and behind me there was a 13 year old girl with blonde hair and blue eyes. "You" I said, she was the one that had called me Eliett. "Hello Eli," she hugged me, she pulled away. "My name is Samantha, Sam for short, I'm your little sister." She said.

I smiled at her, "I can help him get his grace back, and I know where it is." She looked at the Elders; she was such a little angel.

Whoa, bad pun.

They nodded and she took my hand, "technically you can't fly because you don't have wings yet so I'll give you a lift, we will be back…. Later." She decided.

Then we disappeared, "You'll remember everything once we get your grace back" she sighed as I took in were we were. We were in a green field, in front of a big healthy tree, and when I say big, I mean 10 times my size.

I took a step towards the tree, and put my hand in it. "What am I supposed to do?" I asked.

The grace will come to you." She said, then there was this really bright light and this really strong energy came to me.

"_You are over reacting Will!" Said a boy with dirty blonde hair, and piercing blue eyes._

I knew who the boy was, that boy was me.

"_ME?! OVER REACTING?!" the boy was 17 with black hair and green eyes. "Yes, Will, Sam was just having a little fun, she is 10 years old, she is curious about everything. Of course she is going to watch the humans!" I said. _

"_We are in the middle of a war, Eli! She might have been killed!" yelled Will. "I know! Look, I was upset too, and I talked to her. She won't go out with out permission ever again." I said. _

The image changed and we were in a battle ground_._

_I was fighting another angel who was wearing all black while I was wearing white and silver. I finally managed to kill him before someone stabbed me in the back. I gasped and looked at my stomach and saw blood. My knees buckled and I fell into my brother's arms. "Will?" I asked a little blood came out of my mouth. _

"_I'm sorry brother…" he said as he let go of me and I fell. _

**A/N: Thank you, sorry, you're welcome, Oh and BTW there might be a crossover between Kicknt and POK. By and thank you all :D**


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The first thing I felt? Betrayal. My own _brother _killed me. He was probably working for them. Made since, his white outfit that marked him as an angel was stained by the blood of his own family. "I know you are angry, brother, but Will is the least of our problems right now" said Sam, she had changed her appearance, her blonde hair fell to her shoulders curled, her pale skin was even paler because of her outfit, which was a white shirt with a snow white jacket and silver zipper with white jeans and white sneakers.

I smiled and took her hand, "what happened to him Sammy?" I asked myself. She looked at me sadly, "I'm still not used to you looking like this." She pointed at me, I chuckled and we walked away.

The next thing, we were back on Kinkow, let me explain. W e can go anywhere we want if we want too, but if we want to go to heaven we have to use our wings. Get it?

"My king! Your back!" yelled Mason. "Hello Mason, will you please call a meeting with the people of Kinkow, please?" I asked. He nodded but before he could move the elders came in. They looked at me with respect, for the first time ever which surprised me.

"The people demand an answer my king, they are on the bridge of panic." I sighed. Sam took my hand and she led me outside.

The people quieted down when they saw me, well, my outfit _did_ demand attention. I was wearing a white T-shirt and a white hoodie with a white leather jacket on top with white jeans and white shoes.

"People of Kinkow, I am happy to announce that I have an answer for your question, but before I answer you though," they looked confused.

"Ever since me and my brother came to the island, we basically made your lives miserable. I'm sorry about that, but we are teenagers, we are supposed be irresponsible and ungrateful, and rude and get pimples and worry about clothes and popularity and who wore it best and all that. But even though we it may not seem like it, we care for everyone in this island…. And I'm sorry." I said.

The villagers were happy and shocked at my speech, but I kept on talking.

"the reason why the volcano shook was because someone fount out about something very important that made the elders, the royal adviser, my brother an I meet," I said. I explained what and why that had happened and thankfully they understood.

"_Eli…? You there?_

I rolled my eyes

_Yes, I'm here Jackson. _

_Great! I'll be there in a sec. _

_Wait, wha-_

A boy about 15 fell from the sky, he was wearing all silver, except his shoes and pants were white. He had blonde hair with green eyes. He landed with right knee on the floor, and right fist in the floor, he scared the crap out of the villagers who backed up a little.

He stood up and grinned at me, "Sup' Eli?" he asked before we bro hugged.

Let me tell you how we met.

"_Welcome to flying lessons everybody" said a cheerful lady to a bunch of 5 year olds, "I will assign you partners.. Liam with Sofia, Clarke with James, Samuel with Peter, Eli with Jackson…" she continued saying names and as our name were called we walked to our partner. "Hi, I'm Jackson, you must be Eli" he said to me, I nodded. _

_I wasn't very social but I was well known. Of course, I was born from God's wife; Mary. My father was god. The others were made, I was assigned to my older brother Will and a little sister Samantha._

_It was lonely being different, but Jack? He didn't care who I was and where I came from or what I could or could not do. He cared more of right now than before or after._

"_Okay kids, spread your wings." We spread our wings "big and wide" big and wide. "okay now float" float "higher" higher "turn" turn _

_I could bore you with instruction or get to the funny part, well, for me. Anyway. _

"_WHOA… Whoa, HELP I CANT STOP," yelled a kid who's wing got stuck with a branch of a tree, his wings wouldn't stop fluttering which made him even more nervous witch made them flutter faster witch resulted on the kid getting even more nervous witch-you got the point. _

_And that's how I met another one of my best friends, Jacob_


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

I smiled at Jackson who smiled back; we looked up at the sky and saw Jacob land. We winced because the fall looked pretty painful, he had black hair and sky blue eyes with brown in them, and he got up and smiled.

He was wearing white jeans with a grey hoodie and a white V-neck shirt. He smiled and laughed as he saw me.

"Eli!" he screamed as he tackled me to the ground, "Hello Jacob" I smiled. He got up and gave me a hand.

We looked up and saw a figure landing "YO! Was up?!" yelled a boy with grey eyes and brown hair, "the sky" we all answered, he rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Hello Eli" he bowed, "James" I nodded. He smiled, "So? How is the biological son of God and Mary?" he asked. He approached "with a headache" I replied and smiled as he grinned and we bro hugged.

"Oh, BTW Taylor is going to kill you" he nodded at the sky. We looked up and saw a girl with golden brown hair and green eyes land. She looked at me and tackled me to the ground with a kiss.

When we broke apart she hugged me tight and buried her face in my chest. "don't you ever die again Eliett!" she said.

"I wont" I smiled, then a figure landed, wearing all black.

"_**Hello dear brother"**_

**A/N; I know, I'm a horrible person, but I got writer's block with this story and then this came up to me, oh by the way Brady's angel name is pronounced E- then LIE- then IT. K? so I don't know if to make the story Brady/OC or BRAKAYLA. Help?**


End file.
